


Only Family Wanted

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [10]
Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Family and Status, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written around an Anastasia prompt I found during fic_promptly's Contest week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only Family Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written around an Anastasia prompt I found during fic_promptly's Contest week.

No matter what the guys said and kept trying to say she didn't _care_ at all about status of any sort. She just wanted to know that she had a family somewhere out there, who would want her and care about her if something happened to her.

All she cared about was finding some place and someone that she belonged too. Status didn't factor into any of that, it had no place in her world. It wasn't something that she had been raised to know in the orphanage that had taken her in and had become her family when she was so much younger. 

She just wanted to have a family full of people who cared about and loved her.


End file.
